Finished
by Mz. Random Awesomeness
Summary: Three words. That's all it took for Jace to go out on a death mission. What are those words you ask? Jonathan has Clary.
1. Three Words

Three words.

Three words is all took for Jace Lightwood's world to go spiraling into chaos.

Three words for Jace to feel like the life had been drained out of him.

Three words for him to see nothing but red.

To put his life on the line.

To be filled with such fury.

To be filled with such sorrow.

To feel like he wanted to die.

Three words.

Yet they meant so much.

Three words:

Jonathan has Clary.

Jonathan

Has

Clary.


	2. One Letter

**The day had started off normal for all the Shadowhunters at the Institute. Maryse Lightwood was desperately trying to teach her daughter how to cook breakfast. Robert was alone in the library, catching up on some of his reading. Jace was in the weapons room, sharpening his blades and swords, repairing them from last months battle. They had gone through some tough times, and seeing that Jonathan took most of his weapons, leaving with a single dagger on that dreadful day, Jace was almost clean out. Alec was sitting quietly in Max's old room, going through his things with quite a struggle. No one else was yet strong enough to take on the task, and knowing it had to be done, Alec offered. Everything was pretty normal in the Institute, that is, until Jace received a strained call from Simon. He sounded out of breath and was speaking so fast, the only word Jace could understand was Clary.**

"**Wait--you're talking too fast, vampire, what about Clary?"**

"**Jonathan has Clary!"**

**Those three words.**

**Jace froze where he stood. He couldn't move, couldn't talk.**

"**Are you there?!" Simon yelled frustrated through the phone.**

**Jace nodded, then realized Simon couldn't see him and answered yes.**

"**We have to do something--we have to go after her--"**

"**What happened?" Jace said in tight voice.**

"**I was on my way over, I was right on Luke's porch then I heard her scream--"**

"**Where are Jocelyn and Luke?"**

"**They're in Idris. There was a big meeting--they just left."**

"**Get here as soon as possible vampire. Run like hell."**

"**I'm already here."**

**Jace slammed the phone shut and yelled down the hall as he ran towards the elevator for everyone to go to the library NOW.**

**He ran back in with Simon in tow and saw everyone seated there as he asked with questioning looks on their faces. **

"**Jonathan has Clary." Simon said in more calm tone. Jace didn't think he would be able to tell without screaming.**

"**WHAT?!?!? He was dead! I saw him! Jace stabbed him in the heart! AND his spine!" Isabelle shouted.**

"**Oh, God…..Oh, God….." Alec muttered himself. "Jace--"**

"**I'm going after her. Now."**

"**Jace wait let's come up with a plan--" Maryse suggested.**

"**The plan is for me to go after her now, and for you all to stay here and plan more if you like."**

"**That's not reasonable. Have a seat, Jace. We'll get her back--"**

"**You don't know what he can do! What he could do to her by now!" He yelled.**

"**We know, but we don't need you in danger too. Let's think about this. Don't be rash."**

**Jace took a deep breath and tried to control the fact that all he could see was red. Red flashes in his that obviously meant he was pissed, want Jonathan's head in front of him right now squirting blood.**

"**Have a seat. Let's talk." Maryse said again, trying to calm him. Jace nodded reluctantly and sat on a bench, though his legs were still bobbing up with the urge to jet out of room.**

"**Simon tell us what happened." Isabelle said eagerly.**

**While Simon gave them the story he'd already told Jace, Jace began thinking of ways to track Jonathan down. Of course there was nothing personal of Jonathan's that he'd have. That thread was a lucky shot before. Magnus wouldn't be able to do much help without that. **_**How could he possibly be alive?**_** Jace thought.**

"**Where could he have gone with her?" Alec asked to no one in particular.**

"**Well there's always Idris. That's where he grew up--the only place he knows. Of course he could force her to make a portal back there, forcing someone else, another innocent person to be waiting on the other side. I'm almost certain that's where he'd be," Robert announced.**

"**I don't know, but e need to do something. Now." Simon said firmly.**

"**Let's go." Jace agreed.**

"**We can't. We've no clue **_**where**_** we're going, except to Alicante, which is huge. Plus we have no way to get there, let alone someone to meet us on the other side. The Penhallows, I place no trust in their hands." Maryse said.**

"**But they owe you, right? For letting Jonathan in their home, not even recognizing their own nephew and cousin. They owe you, they would be glad to this. We could have Aline waiting on the other side."**

"**Ugh, I hate her." Isabelle interrupted.**

"**We all do. But it's the only chance we've got--Clary's got--and I'm going to take it." ace said standing. We need to get a letter there, to her, as fast as possible, then when we get the okay, we'll move out. Alec can call up Magnus and get him to make a portal, then we can go from there."**

"**What if we **_**don't**_** get the okay?" Simon wondered aloud.**

"**I'm not even going to think about that right now."**

**(Awesomeeeeeeeeeeeee Lineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)**

**Aline shivered uncontrollably as she sat in her assigned corner, chained to a wall in the far end of "Clary's Room". She saw the pale girl with blazing red hair lying unconscious on the "Bed" of her "Room", bruises forming on her wrists and face. Aline couldn't help but blame the girl for getting her into this mess. It wasn't until a few hours ago that Jonathan had stolen her from her comfortable house--her parents away at an important Clave meeting-- and brought her to this….**_**Dungeon**_**, Aline wanted to say. But no, it wasn't a dungeon. It was a castle. She had no idea where Jonathan had even found this place, and how get got the materials to lock her up as she was now. When Jonathan had brought her--no, thrown her-- into this room, she didn't notice Clary at first. But when she did, she felt sympathy, for the poor girl had been thoroughly bruised and bloodied at the time, and also hatred, knowing that she had to be mixed up in this in some kind of way. The amount of attention everyone gives this girl, Aline thought, makes me sick.**

**Aline sat quietly in her area, waiting for or for Clary to wake up or Jonathan to come back. Either way it take away from her growing boredom.**

**Unfortunately, it was the latter. **

**He came in, dressed in different clothes than he had been earlier, with a glass of wine in his hands. His shirt was black and so were his pants. **_**The color of his soul,**_** Aline thought. He walked toward with an unhappy look on his face. **

"**Here." He said simply, and handed Aline a small envelope that was addressed to her. She took it, and if it wasn't already opened, she would have had trouble opening it. There was a letter, and it read:**

**Dear Aline,**

**We are on our way to Idris. We have a portal prepared. All we need is someone on the other side to let us in. We really really need you to do this, no matter how much you dislike us. It's for a very important reason. Please! And answer as soon as possible. It's life or death!**

**Sincerely, Isabelle Lightwood.**

**When Aline had finished reading, she looked up at Jonathan in puzzlement.**

"**What do you want me to do?" she asked.**

"**Well obviously they wish to come here to try to rescue the girl. If they come here, they'll be looking for us." He said in a rough monotone.**

"**Alright then, I won't go."**

"**I didn't say that." He snapped. "They apparently won't be able to find us, but if they do, the more people I get to kill, which is more fun for me. So yes, you idiot, I want you to go meet them at the gate and let them in. Once you have, I'll have one of my assistants escort you back here. Dead or alive. Doesn't matter to me. Whichever you prefer."**

"**Why did you even capture me in the first place? What use am I to you?"**

"**All a part of my plan, sweetie." He said slowly caressing her face. He grabbed her tightly with his free hand and made her look in his eyes. "Now go." He growled, roughly releasing her chin and turning away. Aline rubbed her chin for it was sore where he'd squeezed it so tightly, and also noticed that her chains had somehow been undone. She stood and stared for one long, hard, moment at Clary before heading out the door after Jonathan.**


	3. Two Clues

Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Maryse and Robert were at the gates of Alicante waiting for Aline. After a few moments wait, they saw her walking at a fast pace toward them. She had very large, mean looking guy with her. He looked to be about nineteen or twenty, and had pitch black eyes, though they still had the whites in them.

"Thank you very much, Aline." Robert said as she came and opened the gates for them, letting them pass. She had a sort of frightened expression on her face. Jace wondered for a second if it was the guy she was with that she was afraid of or if it was _them._ Receiving a letter like that on such short notice might scare a person, Jace thought.

'Yes, thank you." He said, showing his gratitude. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Jonathan anywhere near here, or Clary, have you?"

Aline struck a horrified expression and the guy glared at her, causing her take an involuntary step back. She then straightened out her face and cleared her throat rasping out an answer.

"No, I haven't seen either, I'm sorry." She was staring at Jace with wide pleading eyes, like she wanted him to understand. Of course he knew she was lying about not knowing, but the look on her face made him stop from saying this aloud.

"Are you sure? You look a little disturbed." Simon said. Aline's face twisted into a disgusted expression. _Because he's a Downworlder, _Jace thought. Then she composed herself and said,

"Of course I'm sure. And Jace,"

"Yes?"

"You are familiar with the tale of Rapunzel, right?"

"Uh, yeah…" Jace answered unsurely.

"Good. Because the _princess_ is always in the _castle._" She said grinning. The guy next to her was glaring at her, yet again, but harder.

"I think she's lost it…." Simon said in his ear. Jace ignored this, because he thought it was a clue. At least that's what he took it to be. He had a sudden respect for Aline and somehow knew that her giving that clue to him would get her trouble. Possibly with the guy she was standing next to. He nodded.

"Yes, Aline. I'm aware. The princess is always in the castle." He said, giving her a meaningful look. She released the breath she was holding and gave a short wave before turning away, the guy right behind her. Jace could have swore that he saw him flash an evil grin as he turned.

The group watched them walk away farther and farther into the distance until they could no longer be seen Then Simon had a few words for Jace.

"What the hell was that? 'The princess is always in the castle?' What the hell does that have to do with anything? What does that have to do with Clary?"

"It's a clue. An innuendo." Magnus said.

"For what?" Alec asked.

"'The princess is always in the castle.' The princess, obviously who is Clary, is always in the castle, which is obviously the place Jonathan's holding her."

"Well it can't be that obvious, seeing that none of us understood." Simon retorted.

"Doesn't matter. Where's a castle in Alicante?" Jace asked. Maryse, Robert, and Magnus looked stumped.

"We don't know. It could be under a glamour. Abandoned buildings here have glamours placed over them. If it is, it won't be easy to find." Maryse said.

"Do you think that guy, with Aline, that he was going to hurt her? That maybe--" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know, but she seemed freaked out with him being there." Jace answered. He rubbed his temples, resting his elbows on his knees. He groaned, feeling a wave of stress fall over him. Alec came and rested a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and stood up straight with a face so dark, so destroyed, Alec almost took a step back. His face was more stormed over than Alec had ever seen it. Even all the controversy with his family past, Valentine, Max, all of the other things that have stressed his life lately, Alec had never seen his face so clouded over. But, Alec thought, he had Clary with him through all that.

(Awesome Invisible Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line!!!!!!!!!!)

The Escort pushed and shoved Aline down the streets and through the forest back to the castle. She'd known she screwed up by telling Jace about the princess hint. She knew she'd catch hell for it later, too. But she couldn't help thinking that if Jace and the others lived to break Clary free, they would save her as well. She could only hope. _Okay, Aline. What you know, is that Jace is here, in Alicante. He's getting warmer._ She said to herself. But what she didn't know, was what Jonathan's plan was, and how she was included in it. She also didn't know what would happen to her when the Escort told him what she'd done. He would be furious…..

Or so she thought.

When they'd returned, the Escort told Jonathan, of course. That was expected. What wasn't expected was for him to be pleased. Well, he was smiling, Aline thought, but that didn't necessarily mean he was pleased. He looked at her with that horrible grin that made you want to turn away and never see it again, but Aline knew she shouldn't. She was already walking on thin ice.

"That was predicted." Jonathan said. "Don't fret, my friend. There's still no possibility of them finding us." The Escort whispered something in Jonathan's ear and his smile stretched out further, showing sharp teeth white as snow.

"Ah, you'd like to see her get hurt I see." He said, amused. "Very well. Just don't bruise her up too much, I may need her again for stalling the others and they'd ask too many questions."

The Escort nodded and gave Aline an uneasy grin, taking her arm in his and leading her off into a different room. She looked back at Jonathan, and wondered how in the world someone that evil can pretend to be someone so nice, as he did when he was faking Sebastian. She mentally cursed herself for not seeing anything before, and being foolish. Preparing herself for whatever was about to come, Aline took a deep breath and attempted to walk confidently beside the Escort.

Yet all confidence was lost once she entered the room.

(Awesome Invisible Line………….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

When Aline came to, she was back in Clary's room. She still wasn't awake, much to her dismay. Maybe id Clary was up, she could help her find a way out of this mess. Surely Clary had a stele or something on her. She was, after all, Valentine's daughter. She has to have kind of mysterious trickery up her sleeves.

Aline tried to shift into a sitting position but found that her head was blazing with fire. She suddenly felt nauseous, and decided that the cold ground was the best place to be on in a situation such as this. She rested her cheek on the cold, unforgiving wood, and breathed in. She could feel the blood rush up to her cheeks. She also decided that she didn't want to know what the Escort had done to her. She'd feel much, much better not knowing. Eventually she must have drifted back to sleep, because what seemed like seconds later, she heard her name being called by a very raspy voice, thick with--something she couldn't place a name on. Aline opened her eyes and looked to see who'd awaken her. Surprisingly, it was Clary!

Aline shifted up--too quickly, and ended up shuffling back to the ground. This time she tried to lift herself slower.

"Clary--Thank God, you're up!" _All this time I've complaining about how much attention she gets, and I, myself am giving in to her. I'm such a contradiction. _

"Aline, what are you doing here? You weren't here when I got here."

"I know. He came and took me away then brought me up here with you."

"Are you alright? You looked a little….crazed."

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you're awake. We've got to get out of here. Jonathan's planning something--"

"Aline, I don't think there is a way out here. We're going to have to see what happens. The only people who would dare save us are in New York."

"You mean Jace? And the others? They're here! They're here, Clary, they've come looking for you. The Downworlder, what's-his-name--"

"Simon!"

"Yes, him. He was there too. I've given a clue as to where you are. I'm not sure how well they took it, but Jace looked as if he understood."

"Oh, Aline, thank you."

"I didn't do it for you. I didn't have a choice really, to go meet them at the gates. But I did decide to give them the clue. I paid a price for it, but I'm fine. I figured if they find you and save you, I might get out as well."

Clary sat silent for a while, glancing around, trying to get her bearings straight. Her head felt like it might implode, which is why she decided not to sit up quite yet. She felt a small pain in her stomach and arms and legs. It felt as if someone had trampled her with rolling skates. She coughed a little, and rested an arm over herself, feeling a strong load of dread. How would she get out of this one?


	4. Four Ideas

"I've looked _everywhere_, Jace. I sense absolutely no castles _anywhere_ in the fabulous city of Alicante." Magnus said, slouching about on a sofa with his arm draped behind Alec, looking exhausted.

"Damn it," Jace muttered, running a callous hand through his hair. "Well where is she then? I thought I was so sure Aline was giving me a clue. Unless she's truly lost her mind, which could have easily happened."

"What if it's not really a castle? Maybe it looks like that from the outside, but what if it's really just a mansion? Or a big house?" Alec suggested.

Everyone stared at the young Shawdowhunter as if he'd just found the cure to cancer.

"Alec, you genius you." Magnus said approvingly, shuffling his hair. Alec didn't seem to like that too much.

"About time he says something smart," Jace mumbled.

"Hey! I am smart, okay. I can just be a bit--slower than others at times."

"Yes, we all know, you're so smart because you're the oldest and hold all the world's answers."

"Shut up, Jace. Just because you're stupid girlfriend--"

"My WHAT?" Jace said standing directly over Alec, glaring him down.

"This is where you would be stupid, Alec…." Isabelle muttered under her breath.

"Uh--never mind." Alec said, backing off.

"You have no idea how much she means to me, do you?" Jace said getting louder.

"I do, I see it in your eyes. I'm backing off now." Alec said pushing himself deeper into the couch.

"Alec's second epiphany of the day," Jace spat.

"Jace, stop. You're stressed. Calm down. We'll get through this." Isabelle said.

Jace continued to glare down Alec until he dropped his eyes, then walked off to the balcony of where they were staying at the moment. He propped his elbows on the edge and leaned over, running nervous hands through his hair again. He now had a headache. He knew it was necessary to apology to Alec, but couldn't look at him while he did it. He took a deep breath, then another.

"Sorry, Alec." he said clearly.

There was nothing but silence afterwards, so he decided to conclude that he'd been forgiven. He didn't come away from the window until the oldest Lightwoods, Maryse and Robert had come back. He asked them if they'd found anything.

"Nothing. No castles." Robert said dismally.

"Well that's okay, Father. We've concluded that it could possibly be a simple mansion." Isabelle announced.

"Ah, that does make sense."

"It was Alec's idea." Magnus said, supporting his boyfriend.

"It's definitely worth a try. But your mother and I had a thought while we were out."

"What is it, Father?" Alec said silently.

"If this meeting was so important--the meeting Jocelyn and Luke, the Penhallows, every adult attended--why weren't we called to go as well?"

That got a blank stare out of everyone.

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Clary could finally sit up, and decided to try going to comfort Aline. She wasn't locked in chains, and there was no rune around her, as much as she could see. But that meant nothing with Jonathan. She remained seat in her, uh, makeshift bed and grabbed a random item that was near her. A piece of paper. She balled it up then tried to throw it across the room at Aline, only it didn't make it that far. In fact, it didn't even make it far past the edge of the makeshift bed, cot, whatever it was. That pretty much screwed her plans of being near Aline. Instead she lay on her back, trying not to move much at all, for she was still sore and thought of Jace. Jace who was here in the city to save her. If only saving her were possible. There was a very slim chance that there was any way she would get out. The mansion they were located in was cast in a glamour, deep between two hills. Kind of like Ragnor Fell's home. Except way more secluded.

She missed Jace, and all his golden glowing glory. Even his sarcastic attitude. Hell, she loved everything about him and missed him all the same. As much as she hated being held here, she wished Jace were with her, holding her in his arms, telling her that he loved her and trusted her and everything would be alright. As selfish as that request was, she could never ask it. She would never want Jace to be locked up like this. Just as she was trying to redirect her thoughts to keep from crying, Jonathan walked in, looking cool and calm.

Looking _horrifying._

"Ah, you're up, little sister." He said, grinning at her. "You pass out just as quick as Jace does. That darn Angel blood."

She remained silent, giving him nothing but a dark look. A dark look that she was an expert at.

"Nothing to say for once, huh? Smart girl, you. Well I'm pretty sure you want to know why I've captured you. Why you're here. Why I'm doing this…blah blah blah. Well, you will soon know, sister. But unfortunately, since your room mate likes to open her mouth and give out clues, I can't risk her being here. Therefore, Anthony, I will need you to take her away."

He said the last line turned towards the door. The boy who Clary assumed to be Anthony walked in and smiled at Aline. She looked terrified. Her chains became undone somehow, and Anthony grabbed onto her arm, whisking her away.

"Clary."

She ignored him and stared after Aline seconds after she was gone.

"_Clary._." He repeated her name, grabbing her chin in an attempt to make her look at him. It hurt, for the bruises on her face hadn't healed, but she didn't let him know that. Since her eyes still weren't focused on him, he slapped her then grabbed her by the hair in front of his face.

"You will look at me when I'm talking to you, little sister. Respect your elders."

"I will not respect a _demon_." She spat. Anger flashed over his features and he punched her directly in the nose, causing blood to gush out onto her shirt, and a horrible pain in her face.

"You bitch. You've always been a bitch. I don't see how he puts up with you. Or how you can have any of the Angel in you."

She just groaned as silently as she could, cupping her nose.

"I have a plan. And you are included in it. You're a key part to it. It won't happen without you."

Clary took a deep breath, trying to calm down her screaming nose.

"I've taken a liking to experimenting with Angels and Demons, just as our father did. I'm following in his footsteps. And there's a certain experiment that I'd like to perform that never did. It's written in some of his old notes to try this but he never had the gall to do it. So I am."

"What's the experiment?"

"Oh, you'll see. All in good time, little sister. All in good time."


	5. Five Hours

Jace was lying in his bed in the house they were borrowing in Alicante, staring at the ceiling. He was beginning to think all hope was gone, but of course he'd thought that so many times and things turned out pretty okay. Though he wasn't so sure this time.

It felt as if a hole had been stabbed through his chest, and yes, worse than when that actually happened. He missed Clary with a paralyzing longing inside him that he knew could tear him apart. They'd only been together for a little over a month, not anywhere near as long as Jace wanted. He wanted _forever _with Clary, and with each passing minute, every second was making dream drift further and further away. He wondered why he was just lying here in a comfy bed when Clary could already be dead by now considering what Jonathan can do and how much he hated them. Jace sat up lazily, not able to sleep with all these thoughts running through his head. He got up and went to the window, staring out at the night sky, the moon, stars. He thought about how much Clary would have loved the sky tonight. He wished that when he found her--if he found her--they could just run away. Off to some small city where no one could find them if they tried. A place like Utah. _No one lives in Utah,_ He thought.

Then something hit him.

Not literally, mentally. _I can go off and try to find her on my own,_ he thought mischievously. _I don't need these guys. Not really. I might be better off without their help, crazy as that sounds._ He silently nodded to himself and began packing weapons. A few seraph blades, daggers, things of that sort. Walking back to the window, Jace silently whispered to himself,

"I'm coming, Clary."

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Clary gasped in pain as her older brother threw yet another punch to her face.

"Drink it, now." He said in a deadly tone. She turned her face to the side to spit out more blood on her makeshift pile of cement blocks that Jonathan called a bed. Wincing, she tried to rasp out,

"No,"

That wasn't quite the answer Jonathan wanted. He grabbed the sides of her face with one hand aggressively, pouring the reddish color liquid into Clary's mouth. She tried to spit it back out into his face, but he was shaking her head forwards and back, forcing her to swallow. And she did.

"There. See you in five hours, Clary."

Her vision became blurry and she teetered before falling back unconscious on her 'bed'.

Aline watched in horror as Jonathan began the first phase of his plan. It made her want to vomit. So she did. Then she turned on her opposite side, away from Clary and her brother, squeezing her eyes tight, trying to ignore the sounds of Jonathan's grunting. She almost wanted to vomit again, but decided against it. Curling herself into a ball, Aline chanted out loud to herself softly, singing a ballad her mother used to sing her to sleep when she was younger. She repeated it over and over, trying to block out what was going on behind her. As things got louder, she sang louder, covering her ears. Tears flooded her eyelids and down her cheeks. Without noticing it, she had begun to gently rock herself, praying she would fall asleep soon. To Aline's misfortune, she stayed wide awake, unable to push the events out of her head. Wordlessly, Aline mouthed,

"Clary will never be the same."

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Jace raced through the night, not particularly knowing where he was going, but knowing that he just had to go. As long as he was going, he thought, he might be getting closer to Clary. He passed a neighborhood, all lights out, except for street lights. He passed a park, a plaza, and at one point the Accords Hall. All of the lights were on in that building, which lead Jace to be even more suspicious.

What they had found out about the big Clave meeting that the older adult Lightwoods weren't called to, had thrown a huge red flag up inside of Jace. Everyone, really. It confused the Shadowhunters, and none of them knew what to think of it. Now that Jace was alone, there was no one to tell him that he shouldn't check on the meeting going on inside, so that's exactly what he did. He climbed the stairs and just as he was about to open the door, someone stepped out.

Luke. Of course.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Luke. Fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing in Alicante?"

"There's something you should know."

Luke's face immediately cast a wary expression, his eyes narrowing, face tightening…

"What is it?"

Jace took a deep breath, not knowing if he could repeat what going on himself. The thought made him shudder and he wanted to run off without having to repeat it again out loud. It hurt enough in his head.

"Jonathan kidnapped Clary."

It looked as if Luke's heart had stopped and he couldn't breathe--wasn't breathing.

"W-What?"

"Right after you left to come here. Simon heard her screaming." This time Jace did shudder, thinking of how heart breaking Clary's scream was. He hated that he'd ever even heard it.

"Oh, God."

Jace nodded solemnly, looking at his feet. Luke's eyes released too much of what he was feeling. There was a long pause until Luke was able to speak again. But just as he was about to, something clicked inside Jace.

"Something's wrong," He muttered to himself.

"What is it?"

"No, with Clary. Something's happened. I can feel it. Crap! I've got to get to her."

"Do you know where she is?" Luke asked, no color in his voice.

"If I knew where she was I wouldn't be standing here having a chat, no would I?"

Jace turned on his heel and raced back down the steps, not thinking, just running. Soon he felt someone running in pace with him, and he turned.

"Do you know where you're going?" Luke asked him.

"No, I just have a gut feeling." Jace figured it was one of those angel-blood-related things. He could feel that she was in trouble, and he could feel that this was the way he supposed to go. Jace didn't know how much he should trust this new sense, but he did anyway, because it was better than what he had started off with, which was nothing. With Luke at his side, Jace ran until his legs could push him no further. Luckily, that tingly feeling had made him feel that he should stop running as well. He put his hands on his knees, panting, trying to catch his breath. Then he looked at the sky, seeing that night had gone, and the sun was on it's way up. When he stood up straight, he was staring at a small cottage, smoke puffing from the chimney. It looked like a place a warlock would stay, Jace thought. Shrugging, he knocked on the door, and waited to see who would answer.


End file.
